


Drawings and Discoveries

by The_Wretched_Art_of_Nocturne (Duckfeet_Mcgee)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is gay lol, And I felt the need to share that, Bc fanworks and fandoms in general are discussed, F/F, I love Amity Blight SO MUCH, Like, Luz is just mentioned, Oblivious Amity, She's very in love :3, The good witch azura, a little bit meta, alot, and reminds me a lot of myself, don't get ur hopes up, for once, rated teen for one (1) swear word, she's really sweet lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckfeet_Mcgee/pseuds/The_Wretched_Art_of_Nocturne
Summary: Amity just wants to draw fanart and get through the day without another sexuality crisis. Unfortunately for her, Luz Noceda exists.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Drawings and Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this in the shower and thought it was stupid, but then I got out of the shower and realized that's it's actually kind of cool and here we are. Also, this is my first time writing for this fandom, so be nice please <3

Amity sighed, flipping to an empty page in her diary. It had been a day since their adventure at the knee, and Amity was still feeling conflicted. With Luz learning her second spell that evening she was a shoo-in for the entrance exams, likely to join Amity’s class in time for the start of the next term. That was good. Great, even! Luz was quickly becoming one of Amity’s closest friends, a person who she could trust and open up in front of. Not to mention that she finally had a friend in the same fandom! She could not _wait_ until their Azura book club started; reading, drawing fanart, and acting out scenes from the iconic series with Luz sounded like a dream come true. 

But somehow she was also dreading it???

As strange as it was, hanging out with Luz, despite how fun it was, brought with it a peculiar kind of anxiety. Amity _liked_ Luz, and _really liked_ hanging out with her, so why did the thought of it make her want to curl up and hide? It didn’t make sense, but Amity was determined to overcome whatever it was. Luz didn’t deserve a friend who couldn’t even say hi without overthinking it, and so Amity would try her best to be the sort of friend Luz wanted. Nodding resolutely, Amity tore a blank page out of the notebook, laying it out on the table. Now wasn’t the time for strange musings, she had fanart to draw!

Rooting around in her desk drawer, Amity pulled out a thin-pointed quill, good for detail work, and a pot of color-shifting enchanted ink, determined to give this drawing her all. She had drawn Azura characters on several occasions (including that rather embarrassing sketch of her and Malingale the Mysterious Soothsayer that Luz had seen), but she’d never done a full-color drawing of them before, sticking to outlines. But that would change tonight!

As she unstoppered the ink and drew a couple of test squiggles, Amity thought about who she wanted to draw. Amity had always related to Hecate, a girl who worked hard to get to the top, someone who always felt the need to mask their emotions. And although Hecate worked on the evil side and Amity was going to join the righteous cause of the emperor, she could definitely relate to having parents and authority constantly trying to control her every move, ensure that she stayed ‘little miss perfect’. The newest Azura book had only strengthened her relation to the character, giving Hecate a potential redemption arc and, most importantly, two potential love interests. And, just like Hecate, Amity could _not_ choose between Malingale and Azura.

On the one hand, Azura was everything Amity admired in a person. She was righteous, a beacon of joy and hope, kind to all she met! She was the good witch Azura for crying out loud! Not to mention, her character design was so pretty, with tan skin, flowy green hair, and a dramatic purple-and-white outfit. 

But on the other hand, Malingale’s arc was just so _interesting!_ New to the series, Malingale had stumbled in through a rift in the Halcyon Vale in the plot twist ending of book 4, and throughout book 5 they’d proven themself just as interesting a character as Azura. They didn’t have a staff or formal magical training like Azura and Hecate, but instead used soothsayer rituals and magic herbs to accomplish magical feats, sometimes even beyond what the formally trained witches were capable of. They were a little more reserved, sure, and unfamiliar with the world around them, but they’d proven themselves a kind and loyal ally, ready to lay down their life for their friends. Not to mention, their character design was _so cool._ Amity didn’t know why, but something about their short dark hair, slim but strong build, and androgynous sense of style just seemed so appealing to her. Imagining herself and Malingale in some tragic forbidden romance made her want to swoon, and even thinking about it now made her cheeks flush. 

Amity tapped her pen impatiently, trying to clear her head and focus. Azura or Malingale? Malingale.....or Azura? “Ughhhh” Amity groaned, burying her face in her hands. At moments like this, she had to curse her indecisiveness. Malingale or Azura. Just like Hecate, all she had to do was choose. Amity paused, tilting her head in consideration. _Or did she?_

Amity’s mind raced as she considered the idea. She wasn’t Hecate, these weren’t real people she was choosing between, only characters. And she could easily make some kind of Azura-Malingale blend. Amity closed her eyes briefly, trying to imagine what that would look like. Someone with Azura’s goodness and Malingale’s intrigue. Her eyes shot open. _THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING SHE’D EVER IMAGINED!!!_

Without a second of hesitation, Amity picked up the pen, sketching the rough shapes as fast as she could. They would have Malilngale’s outline, a tall and slim stature with androgynous-looking clothes and short windblown hair. But they’d get Azura’s color scheme, purple and white with warm brown skin and green hair. Their expression would be something between the two, embodying a bit of the sly teasing of Malingale, and a bit of the relentless joy and optimism of Azura. _I have to show Luz this!_ Amity thought, grinning as she outlined the arm of their tunic. _This is going to be the ultimate fantasy love interest!_

Amity couldn’t say how long she sat there, perfecting her drawing. She was lost to the world, swept away on a wave of swoon-worthy magical protagonists. No one could ever be as cute as her Azura-Malingale combination character, she was sure of it. This was the _ideal_ love interest, and she was certain there would be a lot of Amity-Mazura fanart in the near future. The mere idea had her stomach all aflutter, like she’d swallowed a flock of moth rats. She dipped her quill back into the ink, willing it to turn a vibrant emerald green as she filled in Mazura’s hair with short, jagged strokes. Amity considered the hair critically, mussing with the shape a little until she was satisfied. Then, on a whim, she tapped the ink, turning it a pitch-dark brown instead. Amity nodded, happy with the slight change. She’d always loved the descriptions of Malingale’s dark swooshy hair, and it was a little odd to imagine herself with a _green-haired_ character of all things. After all, the only witches on the isles with natural green hair were the Blight family, and as much as the Azura books took place in a fantasy world it was a little...uncomfortable, to say the least. Amity finished up the last few details and then took a deep breath, preparing to look over the sketch as a whole and what was likely the most attractive fantasy character of all time….. 

“MITTENS!”

…..And rushed to shove it under her diary, red-faced as her sister burst into her room. 

“There you are Mittens!” Emira exclaimed urgently, grabbing Amity by the arm and pulling her up from her desk chair. “Ed and I have been calling for you forever! It’s dinner time, and Mom and Dad are waiting”.

Amity jolted upright at the mention of their parents, before practically dragging Emira out of her room and down to the dining hall. As much as she wanted to look at her sketch, _nothing_ was worth being late to dinner. Or, later than she already was. Mazura would have to wait. 

\---

An hour and a half later, Amity groaned as she walked into her room, stretching her arms up until her shoulders cracked. Dinner that night had been brutal, first with her Mother’s harsh scolding and then with a particularly stubborn piece of venomous sand crab that would _not_ stay still long enough for her to cut it. Her thumb still hurt from where it bit her in retaliation. But she was finally free, with the rest of the night left to just relax, maybe watch something on the crystal ball, draw some fanart.

_That’s right!_ Amity remembered, perking up as she bounced over to her desk. She still hadn’t taken a good look at her Azura-Malingale character, too absorbed in her imagination at first and then distracted by dinner. Amity smiled, pulling out her desk chair and plopping down. This was going to be great! She grabbed the pen from its position in the inkpot, prepared to make any final alterations. Reaching out, Amity grabbed the piece of paper from its position under the diary and flipped it over, filled to the brim with anticipation. 

Amity took it in, from the purple-and-white tunic to the fluffy dark hair, to the unique blend of Malingale’s flirtatious confidence and Azura’s optimistic joy. Her jaw dropped open, pen falling from her hands to splatter ink across the page. She couldn’t bring herself to care though, couldn’t bring herself to care about anything but the picture in front of her. Because, as much as Amity wanted to believe she was hallucinating, and there was _no way,_ she knew what she’d drawn. This was undeniably fanart of Luz Noceda. 

_WHAT!?!?!?_

It was true though, everything from the color scheme to the body type to the haircut. And not only that, but it was _hot._ Amity’s eyes traced the outline of Luz’s fluffy hair, over to her face, which Amity had drawn in a cheeky wink. Amity felt her face heat up as she started to hyperventilate, head growing light until she felt like she was about to pass out. _WHY had she thought this was a good idea?!?!?_

_Calm down, Amity,_ some inner voice of reason soothed, pulling her out of her panic. _So what if you think Luz looks like a combination of the two most attractive fictional characters of all time? That doesn’t make her anything like them._

Amity took a couple of deep breaths, coming down from her original panic. But even as she calmed down, she could tell that was not quite true. It was more than just a passing physical resemblance, Luz embodied the very qualities that made Azura and Malingale so charming. Like Azura, she was energetic and idealistic, bursting with positivity and kindness to share with those around her. She was full of fresh wonder for everything the isles had to offer and was determined to overcome her magical boundaries, just like Malingale. And, most importantly, she was a great friend and a loyal ally. It was honestly shocking that Amity hadn’t made the connection earlier.

“It’s fine”, Amity muttered aloud, gaze still locked on the drawing before her. After all, Luz could be as much like Malingale and Azura as she wanted, and that didn’t mean Amity automatically had feelings for her. That just wasn’t how things worked.

Amity nodded satisfied with her conclusion. After all, if she was going to fall for Luz she’d have to fall for Luz as her own person, not just based on other people she resembled. And Luz was more than some character really, no matter how jarring the resemblance was. Azura was nice, but Luz made her feel like she was walking on air, made Amity feel seen and heard in a way she never had before. Malingale was interesting, but Luz could brighten up a room just by walking into it. _Luz…_

Luz who made her want to open up. Luz who brightened her days. Luz who made her feel flustered and giggly and out of control, who filled her stomach with a flock of moth rats with every smile. _Luz who she’d fallen for._

Amity froze, eyes opening wide as dinner plates as her blush returned with a vengeance.

_Shit._

~Bonus scene~

Amity lay face-down on her bed, sad gay music blaring from the speakers beside her. She’d had a few hours to process her revelation and place the Luz fanart in the most secure possible location, a secret loose floorboard under her bed, spring-loaded with lorinthan plague scorpions and an instant blindness spell for ~spice~. 

She smushed her head further into her pillow, attempting to block out her troubles via suffocation. She could not BELIEVE she’d gotten the whole way through her drawing without realizing its obvious subject. And, what’s more, she could not believe she’d gotten through their whole adventure on the knee without realizing her obvious crush. Amity, rolled over, staring at the ceiling as she contemplated. Without her permission, a smile came to her face, as she recalled a thought she’d had during her sketching. Amity chuckled, pulling the covers up to her chin as Ghoul in Red blasted out from her scroll. Naive, stupid little Amity from 5 hours ago was right. There _would_ be a lot of Amity-”Mazura” fanart in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title was "Good Witches and Gay Binches" 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> If you leave kudos, you get a virtual hug (from me), and if you comment you get a virtual cheek kiss (also from me) because I love and appreciate you very much


End file.
